Koopa Troop
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers ---- Goomba Universe: Super Mario Debut: Super Mario Bros. (NES, 1985) A Goomba is a citizen of the Mushroom Kingdom who sided with Bowser when he invaded. Goombas slowly chase after Mario on stubby legs. They're not the toughest creatures and can generally be defeated by jumping on them, which makes them disappear. They have fierce fangs, but they don't seem to serve any purpose. Though a nuisance to Mario, they're decent at baseball and mah-jongg. ---- Want to know more about Goomba? Visit the website below. *[http://www.mariowiki.com/Goomba Super Mario Wiki] Koopa Troopa Universe: Super Mario Debut: Super Mario Bros. (NES, 1985) Koopa Troopas are common soldiers of Bowser's army, They can retreat into their shells. Unbelievable as it may seem, they're clearly unaware of being kicked and sent sliding when in this position. There are many Koopa types, each with a different shell color and unique traits. They all wear T-shirts and shorts under their shells. ---- Want to know more about Koopa Troopa? Visit the website below. *[http://www.mariowiki.com/Koopa_Troopa Super Mario Wiki] Koopa Paratroopa Universe: ''Super Mario'' Debut: Super Mario Bros. (NES, 1985) The Koopa Paratroopa is a winged Koopa Troopa that usually appears in two color variations: green and red. The green Koopa Paratroopa wear a common Green Shell and either float horizontally or hop around, while the red Koopa Paratroopa wears a Red Shell and float vertically. When attacked, the Koopa Paratroopa loses its wings and acts like a normal Koopa Troopa. Bullet Bill Universe: ''Super Mario'' Debut: Super Mario Bros. (NES, 1985) A shell fired from a special cannon known as a Bullet Blaster. Easily identified by their angry eyes, Bullet Bills fly across the land in perfectly straight lines. Though they easily shrug off fireballs, they can be stopped by jumping on them. A unique characteristic of the cannons is that they will not fire a Bullet Bill if Mario is standing right beside one. Hammer Bro. Universe: ''Super Mario'' Debut: Super Mario Bros. (NES, 1985) Hammer Bros. are creatures who throws a seemingly endless stream of hammers. They've also been known to jump every so often. Since they throw their hammers in a high arc, if you manage to get in close, the hammers can't hit you. Unlike Koopas and Buzzy Beetles, Hammer Bros. don't reduce to their shells when jumped on. As the name suggests, most Hammer Bros. are found in pairs. Shy Guy Universe: ''Super Mario'' / ''Yoshi'' Debut: Super Mario Bros. 2 (NA, 1988) / Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) A Shy Guy is a creature in a white mask with black eyes and a mouth. Although their actions are varied--from flying to carrying objects--their true faces are still a mystery. ---- Want to know more about Shy Guy? Visit the website below. *[http://www.mariowiki.com/Shy_Guy Super Mario Wiki] Bob-omb Universe: ''Super Mario'' Debut: Super Mario Bros. 2 (NA, 1988) Bob-ombs are mobile bombs with a wind-up key on their backs and a fuse on their heads. They're usually either blue or black, but some variations are pink or red. They also flash red and sometimes make beeping sounds if they're about to explode. ----